


some of that good tyrus content that disney refuses to give us

by if_intelligence_were_the_only_criteria



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack), bandi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_intelligence_were_the_only_criteria/pseuds/if_intelligence_were_the_only_criteria
Summary: This is a collection of my work for tyrus week....I started on the 17th so it’ll last longer fight me





	1. crush

**Author's Note:**

> TJ gets frustrated and sees Cyrus  
> “crush”  
> TJ realizes his crush

“Shit.”   
Tyler Joseph Kippen had missed five layups in a row. Now that number had been raised to six.   
The facts were all laid out in front of him: his shots-per-and record had been broken by Buffy of all people. He’d been missing the easiest shots. In a burst of outrage, TJ threw his ball across the court. At the same moment that the ball hit the gym doors, the doors seemed to open.   
“Who is it? If you’ve come to gloat at me, go away. I’m doing enough of that myself.”  
An embarrassed Cyrus peeked into the gym.   
“Is this a bad time?” he asked meekly.   
“Oh, shoot, Underdog.” TJ felt his heart rate increase.   
“Not a bad time at all. I-uh...I actually was hoping you’d show up.” The brunet felt his heart flutter, but his giddiness was quickly diminished. He didn’t stand a chance with TJ, basketball star.   
“Swings. Now.” stated Cyrus.   
TJ grinned—nobody could cheer him up like Cyrus. With his optimism, and his smile, and his cute fa—no. He couldn’t think Cyrus was cute. Could he? TJ shook himself off, as if that would rid the thoughts from his head.   
“Be there in a sec. Gotta change” TJ shot the shorter boy a text.  
“I’ll wait for you.” was Cyrus’s reply.  
As TJ was throwing his gym clothes in his bag, thinking of his best, and frankly, only friend. He thought about how he loved everything about him. How he always wanted to be around his bubbly personality, as absurd as the brunet could be at times. Then he thought about how his teammates would talk about girls. How they’d talk about how they would crush on the hot ones. TJ never actively participated in those conversations. He always stood to the side. He always thought tha was because he didn’t approve of the objectification of women, but maybe there was a different reason. A deeper reason. A scarier reason. A Cyrus reason. Yup. TJ had feelings for his best friend. That was a boy. That was probably straight.  
“I’m screwed” TJ said aloud. His phone rang. Cyrus. With that, the taller boy ran to meet him at the swings.


	2. confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ has something to tell his best friend...e tries to hide it until it tears him apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghc meets up...or do they

TJ and Cyrus were always together. They’d become practically inseparable over the past three months of summer. Today was Labor Day and the two boys were at Cyrus’s house, in his room, attending summer’s funeral. Well, more like conducting its funeral.  
“We are gathered here today,” began Cyrus, “to mourn the loss of a beautiful season.”  
TJ smiles at his shorter friend as the brunet motioned to him to continue.  
“Not only the season, but this year especially, which was a summer of making new friends and keeping the old,” continued TJ.  
“It is on this day that we, Cyrus Goodman and Tyler Joseph Kippen, are gathered to mourn the loss of a great season and celebrate a friendship that will confine for a long time. Hopefully.” finished Cyrus.  
TJ felt a pull on his stomach when the younger boy said his name. Especially his full name. God, why wouldn’t his stupid crush just go away.  
TJ pulled himself out of the trance.  
“Amen.” The two boys giggled.  
Cyrus gingerly rested his head on TJ’s. The two sighed deeply, each hoping that the other didn’t feel the sigh, but secretly kind of wishing he did. After five or so minutes of simply sitting there, Cyrus broke the silence.  
“So. We should head to the spoon. Well probably be late—and you know how Buffy reacts when you’re late.” Cyrus joked.  
Mostly. Not really. Buffy really didn’t like it when anyone was late.  
When the two boys arrived at the spoon, they were already fifteen minutes late. Boy, were they in for it.  
“Um. Where even were you guys?” interrogated Buffy.  
“Nowhere.” Cyrus said before TJ could upset Buffy further. “Just my house.”  
Buffy smirked at the two. “Mmmmmmm. I see what’s going on here.” The two boys’ cheeks went bring red. “So...what were the two of you doing at Cyrus’s house. Together. Alone. Do, tell.”  
The two boys exchanged nervous glances.  
“Might as well tell her the truth,” suggested TJ.  
“If you say so, teej. I don’t know if she’s read for our awesomeness.”  
They were making unwavering eye contact. TJ felt as though they were the only two people in the world. He surreptitiously bit his lip. Now was the time. He had to tell Cyrus.  
“Erm....sorry to interrupt what would be a great lunch but, uh...I gotta talk to Cyrus.”  
The four other kids at the table; Buffy, Andi, Jonah, and Walker all looked expectantly at TJ.  
“Alone.” the older boy finished.  
Andi waggled her eyebrows at them. “Have fun you two.” She age TJ a meaningful look and nodded at him. He’d treat Cyrus the way he deserved to be treated. Buffy, who was now open-mouthed, would have to get over it.  
“Bye!” the boys back at the group as the left, presumably to the swings. The group that remained in the spoon echoed the sentiment, but TJ and Cyrus were too busy getting lost in each others’ eyes to hear.  
The two walked in silence to the swings. Once they got there, the silence had gotten to be too much to bear for Cyrus.  
“Why did you take me here?”  
“Cyrus, I” TJ began. But he stopped. He got lost in Cyrus’s eyes. They were so beautiful. He could state into them all d—  
“HELLO!!! Earth to Tyler Joseph?”  
There was that fluttering again.  
“Okay. Unde—Cyrus.”  
As TJ spoke his real name, as he’d only done once before, Cyrus felt his heart lift. Did he have a chance?  
TJ took a chance and grabbed Cyrus’s hand. Both boys felt their heart rate increase dramatically, Cyrus practically melting into TJ’s touch.  
“Now it’s obvious. Do I have to say it?”  
“Can you? Please?”  
“Nothing will change?”  
“I’m holding your hand, aren’t I?”  
TJ swallowed hard. “I-I’m bisexual. And I really like you.”  
“Hello bisexual. My name is Cyrus. An I really like you too.”  
TJ playfully pushed Cyrus’s shoulder, and the two sighed deeply.  
“Does this make us...a couple? Are you my boyfriend?”  
“Would you like to be?”  
Cyrus just took TJ’s hand and started holding it in reply.  
After a few moments of sitting together in happy silence, Cyrus broke it.  
“Should we tell the others?”  
“Nope. Let’s wait for them to find out. But everyone already knows I’m bisexual. So whoever you tell, I don’t care. Just let me know, lol.” Cyrus loves when he said ‘lol’. It was cute.  
And with that, the two walked back to the spoon, hand in hand. Both were glowing like they could be found in Party City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter at least is going to continue this plot so oops  
> Also yeah follow me on tumblr please just do it you know the drill @comrades-we-had-our-fun make me smile  
> Love the kudos and comments


	3. first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice tyrus content, two kisses, and some bandi content as well fight me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much I ship bandi and this is set up for the next chapter anyway (double date) so yeah

When TJ and Cyrus entered the spoon, they saw Buffy’s mouth wide open, Andi beaming, Jonah slightly confused, and Walker was slightly put off.  
The two just slid into the booth, as if nothing had happened.  
“So, where were we?” asked TJ.  
Everyone at the table (except for Jonah who was still confused) simply gaped him.  
“I’m confused,” said Jonah.  
“Of course you are.” snorted Buffy.  
“What were you talking about?” Cyrus asked, to take the awkward attention of him for a second. Andi understood what he was trying to do, and in turn helped him and TJ change the conversation (that was fairly difficult). In exchange, however, she gave Cyrus a look that could only mean “you’re spilling later”.   
After the six kids finally disbanded, TJ and Cyrus were left alone outside the spoon.  
“So.” TJ said. He immediately regretted it. It’s such an awkward word.  
“So.” Cyrus said. The two boys laughed at their sudden shyness.  
“I’m sorry. This is all new to me - I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Cyrus managed to stammer out. TJ was too lost in his eyes to hear.  
“Hello!? Boyfriend?!??!”  
At the word ‘boyfriend’, TJ was snapped out of Cyrus’s beautiful eyes.   
“Hi. How are you, boyfriend?” TJ replied.  
“You weren’t listening to me were you?”  
“No. But to be fair, you can’t just have those eyes and expect me not to get lost in them.”  
Cyrus smiles at the taller boy and boy his lip. The two boys stood there for a minute or so, simply enjoying each other’s company. During that minute, Cyrus was staring into the older boy’s olive green eyes. TJ, on the other hand, had other ideas. He was shifting his attention from the brunet’s eyes to his lips, and Cyrus most definitely took note. TJ finally worked up the courage to do what he’d wanted to do for months now, and had even started leaning in. Unfortunately, out of nowhere, the two heard a noise that drifted them out of their little world.   
“Why are you guys still there?” Buffy smirked at the two boys, who were still standing in front of the spoon. Cyrus noticed that she was holding Andi’s hand non-platonically. That was new. He would have to talk to her about that.  
“N-nothing” TJ stammered out.  
“Okay then. You lovebirds have fun. We’re going to go to a museum.” Andi said.  
The girls exchanged glances, and Buffy kissed Andi’s forehead. What was going on? Was anyone else seeing this? Not that Cyrus hadn’t seen that coming or anything, but it was all very sudden.  
The brunet somehow worked up the courage to say “yeah sure, so you can make out behind it.” Both girls suddenly turned bright red and waved goodbye suddenly. TJ wanted to kiss Cyrus so badly, but...he knew that the moment was over. There would be other times. After all, they were boyfriends. (!!!!)

~le time skip to that night, GHC sleepover~

“Spill. Now.” Andi insisted.  
“I could say the same to you.” Cyrus retorted cleverly.   
“You go first,” Buffy insisted.  
“Okay. Well, when we went to the swings, TJ might have told me that he likes me. And I might have said the same.”  
“CUTE!!” Andi squealed. She was a sucker for romance.  
“Ew.” Buffy said. She still had some...tea...with TJ. But clearly she’d have to get over that. It was still gross though. They were going to be a hugely mushy couple, she could already tell.  
“Are you guys public?” Andi checked.   
“Kinda? We’re not hiding. People will catch on. But we’re not going to make a huge announcement, so don’t expect one. One day he’ll just post a picture of us kissing on his Instagram and then everyone will know for sure lol.”  
“Did you...just say lol?” asked Buffy.  
“Yea...I’ve been spending a lot of time with TJ.”  
“We’ve noticed” the two girls said in unison. They smiled at each other.  
“What is going on here and when did it happen” Cyrus pushed.  
Andi purses her lips and Buffy smiled at her encouragingly. Damn, they were pretty cute. He’d have to tell TJ that they’d have to be cuter.   
“While you two were staring into each other’s eyes, someone made a move,” Andi said with a smile. Buffy pointed at herself.  
“What did you do?” This question was directed to Buffy.   
“I laced my fingers in hers. If she liked girls, she knows that means it’s not platonic because The Straights™ don’t get it, they always hold hands platonically.” Cyrus laughed. Out Buffy was so much funnier than closeted Buffy.  
“She jumped and looked at me, questioning my motives. Then I knew. So asked her, ‘do you have a problem with this?’ And she said ‘I wish you’d done this sooner.’ So then we just...”  
And with that, the two kissed. The feelings the two girls had for each other were so clear, sparks practically flew.  
“Okay, break it up you two.”  
They didn’t.  
“Or else I’ll call TJ so we can copy you.”  
That made Buffy pull away instantly.   
“Wow. That wasn’t very nice.” Andi said, pouting. Cyrus had to admit, they were kind of flipping adorable. The two girls settled on holding hands. Cyrus didn’t want to admit it, but he was really jealous that they could just...kiss. So easily. Andi could sense that, and she looked him square in the eye.  
“Hey,” she said, “I’m sure TJ would love to kiss you. You just have to wait for the time to come.”

~le time skip to the next day, TJ and Cyrus ALONE at the spoon~

TJ grabbed Cyrus’s hand from across the table.  
“What are you doing across from me? Get over here!” Cyrus scolded the older boy, punching his arm when he was in reach. All of a sudden, the two boys were really close. Really, really, close. Cyrus was gaping into TJ’s big, green, eyes and TJ’s wee were flicking between Cyrus’s eyes and lips again.  
God, did both boys want to close the gap (which, mind you, was not very large) between two lips. They sat there for about a minute. They could each feel the other’s breath on their lips. Finally, TJ had had enough.   
“You’ve got a little something right there,” he said, so quietly that Cyrus could barely hear him. His eyes flicked down to Cyrus’s top lip. “Can I get it off for you?”  
But before TJ could make his move, the blond boy felt Cyrus’s lips crash onto his. His stomach felt like it was going to explode—in a good way. They both mentees into the kiss, and when TJ pulled away after a few seconds, both boys’ cheeks were bright red.   
Amber happened to be walking by their booth as this exchange (if you could call it that) occurred. After the boys pulled away, she snuck up behind TJ and said, “not bad for a...you.” TJ faked being insulted, and Amber gave Cyrus a little nod. “He won’t shut up about you. I’m his sister, by the way. He was going on an on last night about how yesterday you almost kissed and how cute you lips a—“   
“That’s enough embarrassment for one day,” TJ said, cutting Amber off. “She’s my sister, by the way.”  
Cyrus knee that. He used to watch them get in the same car every day o go home from school. But did TJ really need to know that?  
“Aw. I wanted to hear what else he said,” whined Cyrus.  
TJ frowned in a joking manner at the younger boy. “Oh well.”  
Cyrus got a notification on his phone. He subtly checked it: Amber. Oh, he’d get all the tea now.  
Cyrus put his phone back in his pocket, looked up at TJ, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. It was hilarious to see the big, scary (not so), jock look so flustered. Cyrus really liked that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr!!! @comrades-we-had-our-fun it’s oretty much become a tyrus blog so

**Author's Note:**

> please follow me on tumblr @comrades-we-had-our-fun please just do it


End file.
